Future Unknown
by Aria7
Summary: One of the senshi debates on her and her friends futures. Has a twist at the end. Oneshot Quite a high angst warning


**_Authors note:_**__

_                    Hey ho, peoples I'm back!! Well I'm posting fics again!!!_

Neo-Saturn: No… I thought you were just trying to annoy everyone like usual.

_That too!!_

N-Saturn: *sweatdrops* 

 Anyways I'm back with something new!! This is really weird believe me! I wrote it at two o'clock in the morning 'coz I couldn't get to sleep. Major angst warning for ya. Now read it and find out why…

_                             **Future Unknown**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

I sit here and watch her. Watch her, with her love. She is my friend, one of my very best. But how I envy her and, sometimes although I would never admit it, I loath her! Yes, I loath her. She who has all! She knows nothing of emotions hardships, how could she? She is the perfect one, the pure one! The one who loves and is loved by all.

          But sometimes I wonder does she realise…no…do any of them realise the hardships that we have had to endure. Do any of them realise how much we have endured for her!! We have died countless times for her and still our lives get no better. Oh the others hide it, just as I do. How could we not? If we didn't we would harm this perfect goddess, and if we did wouldn't that be almost blasphemous?

Oh, but I wonder. Does she even think about us in her perfect world? Her perfect world; where she loves, and is loved, by all. In her utopia, her Eden!! I wonder does she?

For when it comes, she will be surrounded by those who care for her, by those who love her. By her Mamo-chan and her Chibi-Usa. But I wonder… what will become of us in her perfect world? Will we spend the rest of our days guarding a Princess…no…Queen!! Who does not need our protection! Or will we, her humble servants be allowed to lead our own lives. To fulfill our dreams; to have our own families away from her and her perfection? I wonder…

But…who am I to think these thoughts. These horrific thoughts, some might say. Well I say to them, it is a free country after all, freedom of speech and all of that. But who am I to question the sovereignty…no…the love and purity of our dear Serenity-hime, our Sailor Moon. Who should not even hold the latter title, if not for the Fall of the Silver Millenium.

Again you ask… who am I? I tell you now in trust.

I am not the Brilliant Fiery Senshi Mars, avatar of the planet of War. No, I am not the hot-headed Hino Rei. I am not the Graceful Senshi of the Winds, Sailor Uranus, leader of the Outer Sol Senshi, avatar of the planet of the Heavens. No, I am not the Stubborn Tenou Haruka.

I am not the Strong Senshi of Thunder and of Wood, Sailor Jupiter, avatar of the planet of Kings. No, I am not the Gentle Kino Makoto. I am not Neptune, the Elegant Senshi of the Self, avatar of the planet of the Abyss. No, I am not the Empathic Kaiou Michiru. 

I am not the Peaceful Senshi Earth, avatar of the planet of Protection. No, I am not the Warm Chiba Ariel. I am not the Melancholic Senshi of Destruction, Sailor Saturn, avatar of the planet of Silence. No, I am not the Caring Tomoe Hotaru.

I am not the Senshi of Love and Beauty, leader of the Inner Sol Senshi, Sailor Venus, avatar of the planet of Light. No, I am not the Cheeerful Aino Minako. I am not the Angel of Time, Sailor Pluto, avatar of the planet of Death. No, I am not the Mysterious Meiou Setsuna. Nor, am I the Enigmatic Senshi of Storm and Vengeance, the final soldier, Sailor Nemesis, avatar of the planet of the Storm and of the Jakokuzuishou. No, I am not the intuitive Crystal re'Turquoise.

No, I am none of these fearless warriors, who protect the Sol System and its monarchy from all those who would threaten it.

No, I am the Blue soldier. The soldier of quiet Contemplation, the soldier of the Mind, the mistress of Ice and Fog. The Senshi of Knowledge, avatar of the planet of Healing. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mercury. I am the Forever Composed Mizuno Ami.

And I quietly question my Queen, my friend, my Tsuki no Usagi, my Tsuki no hime. I do not ask any of this out loud, nor do I think of it, as I am aware of it. But I, like my comrades, think of it all the same.

What will happen to us in her Utopia? What will happen to us in her Eden? What will happen to us when she becomes Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the entire Earth in the thirtieth century. What will happen…?

**_~OWARI~_**

****

****

_Did you expect that twist at the end? Bet you thought it was Mars, Pluto or even Nemesis spilling their true feelings. _ _Oh well, R&R peoples!!!_

****


End file.
